Another World
by cloe.mcculloch
Summary: Oh no! I have been transported into the world of KHR somehow! And what? This doesn't even look like me! What why are all my friends here as well! What happened while I was sleeping!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for choosing my fan-fiction to read~**

This is a HibarixOC fanfic.

There may also be YamamotoxOC/GokuderaxOC with other characters.

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

***Actions***

**Start~**

_'Why~...? Why do I have to get up so~ early~?... My beds gone really hard,_ _its not even a bed any more...'_ I thought as I turned over and tried to reach for my cover, _'ah... Its_ _probably fallen off the bed... Along with the pillows...?... At least its kinda warm thanks to the sun... But, I don't remember leaving the curtains open... and England's never this warm and sunny...'_

After a few more minutes of lying there with my eyes closed I started to hear loud noises coming from close by._ 'There's so much noise. Charlie must have brought her friends over. She always brings noisy people over.'_

I let out a quiet sigh as I lazily open my eyes and slowly sit myself up while yawning and softly rubbing my eye. As soon as my eyes focus on my surroundings and my brain is fully functioned my mouth slowly starts to open more and more while my eyes still have that lazy look. 'Well... this isn't my room...'

As the noises kept getting louder and louder I decided to take a look. Slowly turning my body around I came to an complete stop, for there, stood right in front of my eyes, a little Afro boy with a cow suit.

"NYYYHHHHAAA! I AM THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA!" "Lambo... sama..." I repeated while cocking my head to the side. "OF COURSE! NOW LAMBO-SAMA WANTS CANDY! CANDY!" Lambo yelled while pointing his finger at me. That was it. With that one word i lost it. "Candy?" I questioned with a glint in my eyes and a slight pink blush showing on my face. "THAT'S RIGHT! I WANT CANDY!" He replied. "I want candy too!" I said sweetly while moving closer and closer to Lambo until our faces were inches away from each other. "I see." He said while triumphantly placing his hands on his hips and closing his eyes, "So you want some candy to? Then since we're looking for the same thing you could follow after me as my servant!" "I understand, Lambo-sama. I will follow you and help you look for candy." I said immediately.

Before another word could be said by ether of us, a loud voice was heard coming from below us. "AH GEEZ! Where's that IDIOT COW?!" "Ma, ma he's around here somewhere, right?" said a calm voice, "A-ah.. He was just here a second ago... Reborn asked for us all to meet up here but since nobody's here yet we could look around for a while until they get here?" Another voice said.

"NYYHHAAHHAAA!" Lambo laughed as he stood at the edge of the building we were on, looking down on the ones that were just talking, "DAME-TSUNA, YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL LAMBO-SAMA! NOW! GIVE ME CAN- GYA!" "SHUT UP! WHO WOULD BOW DOWN TO YOU, BRAT?!" One of them said while throwing something at lambo, causing him to fall back. "Ah! Lambo-sama!" I said running up from behind him and catching before he hit the ground. "Lambo-sama, are you ok?" I questioned. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, WOMAN?" "Lambo-sama, can you hear me?" I questioned him again. "HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!" You could tell he was getting irritated by the way I ignored him but, that didn't matter at the moment. The only thing I could focus on was Lambo. Why wasn't he responding? Did that guy hit him so hard that he knocked out? "Lambo-sama..." I said while reaching for his cheek when out of nowhere Lambo wakes up, holding his for-head where he had been hit, with hints of tears in his eyes mumbling words I couldn't make out.

'Thank goodness hes alright.' I thought to myself.

After he stopped mumbling words and half crying he jumped out of my arms and onto another space next to me, then reaching into his Afro he pulled something out. A weapon of some kind? As all the boys gasped he aimed it at himself and shot.

He shot himself...

He shot himself!

"Lambo-sama!" I said while stretching my hand out into the smoke.

"Are, Are. What do we have here?" The new voice said while pulling my reached out hand that put only inches between our faces. "AH! Chloe-Nee! What are you doing here?!" He said letting go of my hand and jumping up from his sitting position. "I don't know." I said plainly, "but, Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato have been looking for you." I said while pointing down to where they stood. "They said something about Reborn wanting to talk to everyone."

"HIIIIEEE! How do you know our names!" "Well-" I tried to answer, "Hurry up and tell us, woman!" The silver haired guy yelled, "Hahaha" The raven haired guy now started to talk, "Sorry, have we met? I don't think I know you." "Ah! That's right, I still haven't introduced myself yet. Sorry." As I spoke up I stood and made my way down from the ladders on the side of the small connected building but instead of making my way down safely I slipped half way down the ladder.

_'OUCH'_ I thought to myself while rubbing my but to try and get rid of the soreness. As I stood up Hayato looked like he was putting his guard up in front of me, like he was getting ready for a fight while the other two just stared at me. Takeshi had a slight blush on his face while Tsuna's face was red all over. "Y-you!" Hayato yelled while madly pointing at me, "W-w-what are you wearing?!"

_'What am I wearing?' _I was confused as to what he was talking about. I was wearing my normal p.j's that I wear to bed. A white tank top that was, granted, a little too big for me but it didn't show anything inappropriate and black, white and gray tartan shorts. What's wrong with what i'm wearing? " I don't understand. Whats wrong with what i'm wearing?" I asked him utterly confused.

He gave me a stair that basically said 'what the hell?!' but before he could actually say it aloud a blond haired man came flying in through the door and landing face first on the floor. _'Dino...'_ I sighed. "Ouch..." Dino said as he stood up, "Sorry i'm late Tsuna. Reborn asked me to round everyone up." He said while rubbing the back of his head and smiling wildly, "who's this? A new friend?" He questioned, making eye contact with me then making his way over, but before he could get close enough to take a good look at my face he was attacked from behind.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled and the baby. "Shut up, Dame-Tsuna." The baby said as he kicked Tsuna across the face causing him to fly into the rail of the building. That was it. With that single hit, I don't know why but I lost it. "Don't. Hurt. Tsuna." I said glaring at Reborn.

Before anyone could say or do anything my body and hands moved on their own. I pinned him against the wall putting my hand against his neck, making my hands dig into the wall. Everyone stood there in disbelief that, one, I could move that fast and, two, I actually pinned the best hitman against the wall threatening him.

My anger was growing and growing until I started tightening my grip around his throat and he said, "I wouldn't do that if you want me to tell you where your friends are."

'Friends?' This make my eyes widen in surprise. "What are you taking about Reborn?" I questioned in the most serious tone of voice I had ever used, "Tell me" I continued releasing my grip from his throat and letting him land on the floor.

"I know about you and your friends." Reborn calmly said while walking away from me and towards the door. "They told me everything" stopping at the door he turned his head around slightly and tilted his head down to hid his eyes.

Before anything else could be said he clicked his fingers and lots of men in black and white suits came walking in casually. Once all the men had come out from the other side of the door, there were about 50 or so in total, Reborn clicked his fingers once again. All the men split in half to show 5 people standing in the middle with their hands tied behind their backs and their faces covered.

One by one the ropes on them came off and dropped to the floor. Reborn smirked as I tightly gripped my hands. He walked over to the 5 people and stood in front of a girl. She had quite long hair that fell just over her shoulders and was wearing her pajamas. Well, half of her pajamas. She was wearing a pink and yellow striped tank top with no pants, just her underwear.

'That Idiot, what did I tell her.' I sighed to myself but still kept my calm face.

Once Reborn turned his head once again to face me a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and made my side fringe fall over more than half my face also making my long hair come infront of me.

_'Wait. What? Long hair? Lat time I checked it only just came up to my shoulders but now it goes all the way down to my ankles? Why is it long and white?!'_ I mentally screemed in my head. I couldn't hide my emotions anymore. This really made me freak out.

Grabbing my now long, white hair, I held it in front of my face and panicked on the spot. Mumbling things to myself and waving my hair around. That was until I saw that the black haired girl was going to take the hood that hid her face off.

_'NNNOOOOOO!'_ I cried to myself. There was no WAY I was going to let anyone see me like this! So, before she took it off I ran over to her like there was no tomorrow. pulled the hood down so hard that she fell down onto her knees.


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you know-

(What they hear)

'_ . . ._' I thought tightening my grip on her hood. _'There is no way i'm going to let her or the others see me like this'_ My eyes now big spirals from thinking too much.

_'I look completely different. What if they do see me but they wont believe it's actually me..?'_ I continued thinking the worst possible situations in my head until I noticed the tallest out of the five starting to pull his hood down and turn his head towards me.

I saw this from the corner of my eye. I didn't know what to do, so before he could see me, without thinking, I let go of the girls hood and leaped right onto the guy making him fall back onto the floor with me on top holding his hood down to his chin. _' L-lucky...'_ I sighed.

It must have been a good few seconds before someone actually said anything to break the awkward silence. Well. It wasn't really anyone _saying_ something. More like the girl I had attacked before had noticed the position me and the tall guy were in and decided to do something about it. '_She always gets so jealous.'_ I sighed to myself as she sent a deadly glare towards me and had a dark aura around her.

It didn't scare me as much as it scared the others, especially Tsuna and Dino.

My mind wouldn't work. I couldn't think of a plan that ould get me out of here without them knowing who I was.

But then it hit me. They wont know who I am! I look completely different from how I was before. Sure, I haven't seen my face but with luck it's also changed, just like my hair. And, since i'm already close to the door I could escape. All I have to do is get past all these men. 'I'm a genius.' I thought with a small smile on my face as I slowly released my tight grip on the hood and stood up.

'Ok! I probably only have one chance at this so I have to make it fast and not mess up.' I thought calmly. The small smile on my face was now completely gone and replaced with a calm look that was only interested in getting straight out of that door.

Everyone was just staring at me. Some with confused look's, some with angry scowls and others with calm expressions planted on their faces. I couldn't take it anymore. I hated it when people just stared at me like I was some kind of monster. I hated it. So I ran. Without looking for an opening I ran as fast as I could to the door.

I easy ran past all the men. They didn't even try to stop me. The didn't even move. They just continued to look straight forward. Then as I was about to run past the glaring girl she suddenly grabbed my wrist and stopped me from running any further. We exchanged looks for a few seconds until I dropped my head.

" D-do I Kno-" She started to say "Gomen..." I said cutting her off.

Before anything else could be said I pulled my hand away from her grip and continued to run for the door. This was it. I was so close. Almost there, until-

***SPLASH***

Just before I could run out of the door I had been splashed with the coldest of water that you could get. It was like taking a cold shower in Antarctica while standing outside. But before I could turn around and get a good look at the evil mastermind a huge poof of orange smoke took over my vision and before I knew it I was falling until I hit the hard concrete floor.

_'Ouch. Why do I keep hurting myself today...?_' I cried to myself, lifting my hand up to feel something weird. My head was furry and My ears were really high on my head and pointy. Before I could figure anything out I heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the orange smoke. "Don't try to run away. I still need to get more information." He said sternly.

There is no way i'm staying here. I have to run. Even if Reborn turned me into something weird that doesn't matter right now. And with that I ran. Down the stairs and the corridors. Running past lots of people that were standing out in the corridors talking to each other and people in classrooms that seemed to be eating. Just at the sight of their food made my mouth water and my stomach growl but I kept on running.

.Running... Stopping.

I stopped outside of a classroom to catch my breath only to have a swarm of girls come over to me. I was so small compared to them. I know i'm already pretty small but not this small. What did Reborn do to me?

In the middle of thinking to myself a girl with short, light brown hair come over to me and picked me up. She held me in her arms while her and another girl with long, wavy, dark brown hair came over, just as she reached her hand towards me I backed away a little not as much as I wanted to back up but was all I could do since I was in the other girls arms.

Both girls smiled at each other noticing that I had only just met them and I wouldn't just trust them like that. The short haired girl then looked down at me and it clicked. I saw her face fully and noticed who it was _'Kyoko.'_ I thought looking at her straight in the eyes then at the girl to her right,_' Then this must be Hana.'_

"What are you doing here, Neko-chan?" Kyoko asked with a smile. _'Neko-chan? Neko...-chan? He turned me into a cat?!'_ I cried to myself, obviously completely shocked. Kyoko and Hana had seen this and begun to worry but before they could say or do anything to calm me down three boys came into everyone's line of vision. As soon as Kyoko saw him she let out a big smile and called over to them. "Tsuna-kun, look." She said happily jogging over to him. He blushed a little but then calmed down after he saw me calmly looking at him.

"K-Kyoko-chan, w-why do you have a cat in your arms?" He asked confused pointing at me. "I found her out in the corridor outside the classroom, I don't know how she got in the school but shes cute, right?" She ended with a smile. He looked at me again and smiled softly, " Yea. She is pretty cute." He said reaching his hand out towards me but then stopped, " B-b-but, what if H-Hibari-san sees it?! You can't have pets in school!" He yelled, throwing his hands on his head thinking of all the terrible things Hibari would do.

Everything went silent between the four of them for a while "I guess you're right, Tsuna-kun... But we cant just let her go around the school and the bell for dinner is about to go off so we cant go outside... What should we do?"

Once again it was silent between the four of them until Yamamoto spoke up, "Why don't we ask Dr. Shamal to look after her. Just until lessons end then we can go look for her owner. Her collar should have some details." He suggested ending with a smile." They all stared at him in disbelief. Even they didn't notice the collar around my neck, not even I noticed. All except Kyoko who smiled brightly and answered happily, "That's a great idea, Yamamoto-kun. Lets go now so we can make it back in time for lesson."

Jogging past the students and down the hallway with three guys trailing not far behind we all finally made it to the nurses office. Sliding the door open to find no one there came as quite a shock to everyone since he was usually here all the time to try and get with some of the school girls. They all sighed and wondered what to do next after the searched the whole room for him. In the end the bell rang and they left me in the room alone with a little note on my collar for Shamal to read when he got back.

It was getting boring by myself. There was nothing to do or play with, I mean, it's not like I could play with any medicine bottles right? So I decided to sleep. Well I tried. As soon as I led down and closed my eyes someone slid the door open. Thinking it was Shamal I jumped up and walked towards the door to show him the note on my neck. It wasn't Shamal. It was the one person that Tsuna was worrying about before. Hibari Kyoya.

He walked into the room and immediately looked at me with those fierce eyes. I stared right back at him from the end of the desk only to have him reach his hand towards me. I could see he was going for the note but Tsuna said it was for Shamal so when he got close enough to the note I lifted my paw up and rested it on his hand, making him stop reaching for the note and look at me.

When I looked back at him calmly he understood that I didn't what him to read it so he pulled his hand back and started to stroke me instead, on the head then under the neck and before I knew it I started purring. Once he stopped stroking me he slightly smiled then fully walked into the room closing the door behind him.

He walked over to the middle of the desk and placed a few documents down, then went to a large stack of papers that weren't stacked the neatest. He looked through the papers one by one until he picked them all up and made them neat. 'I wonder what hes doing. Hes probably doing some disciplinary comity paper work or something.' I questioned myself while watching his every move.

Once he had finished arranging all of the papers he placed them in one hand then started to make his way out. Opening the door and taking one step out he came face to face with the one person I was waiting for.

"Ah, Hibari? What are you here for?" He asked smiling lazily at him. Hibari didn't say anything until he got annoyed by the fact the doctor was wasting his time. "Move" Hibari said sternly glaring at him. Like everyone else that came into contact with Hibari Shamal was scared so he moved to the right as quick as he could to let Hibari leave.

" Wait! (Nya!)." I said which made them both look down to me. Shamal was quits surprised while Hibari was calm since he had already seen be before. As they both had their full attention on me I took the chance to show Shamal the note. Tiling my head to the right and up Shamal noticed the note and gently took it from my collar.

Once he finished reading the note he placed it in his pocket and sighed then looked at me and smiled. "Hibari, it's a good thing you're here." He said picking me up and walking towards Hibari. " As you know I work in the nurses office where there are lots of medicines and dangerous equipment so it's understandable that a cat shouldn't be in here, right" He said smiling lazily. Hibari didn't say a word all he could do was glare at Shamal. "That's why i'm entrusting this cute little cat with you!" He said holing my out in the middle of the both of them. It was silent until the way Shamal was holding me started to get really uncomfortable and I tried to wiggle out of his hands.

Once I managed to get out of his grip I fell to the hard floor for the **third time** today but I brushed it off and ran behind one of Hibari's leg's then glared right at Shamal but he brushed it off with a smile and closed the door while singing," Take care~"

Hibari just stood there glaring at the place Shamal was stood in behind the door but after a while he decided there was no point, he needed to finish the papers then patrol the school so he walked away while I stood in front of the door.

After taking a couple of steps away from the nurses office he turned around to see me still stood there. " This way. (Nyan.)" I told him then turned and started to walk the opposite way he was going. "Back to Tsuna. (Nya, Nyan.) I could hear him sigh and start to walk my way but then noticed he didn't make his way up to me because he was going to follow me but to pick me up. He placed me in his arm and turned around to the disciplinary comity room. I looked at him then climbed up to his left shoulder. It was pretty uncomfortable to stand so I did what other animals do I led on his shoulder. Placing my legs and some of my stomach on his back and letting my hands fall in front on his chest. It was pretty comfortable.

Before I know it we were outside the disciplinary room. 'I didn't want to go in. I want to go back to Tsuna...' I thought while standing up on Hibari's back. As Hibari opened the door I looked back then jumped off his back and ran down the corridor. Only a few steps away from Hibari I could hear the door closing. I don't know if he closed it after he went in and left me or if he closed it to come after me. probably the first one...

After a while I finally made it to the classroom the only thing is I didn't think of how I was going to open the door. I mean I cant reach the door handle and I cant exactly open the door with these cat paws. ' I really should have thought this through...' I sighed.

After a minute of wondering what to do the door slid open then closed again. Wondering what it was I looked up to find Yamamoto looking down at me, "Takeshi! (Nya~)" I said happily, running over to him as he knelt down to stroke my head. "What are you doing here Neko-chan? You're supposed to be with ." He said while laughing. I just sat down and pretended like I didn't hear what he said. "Hahaha. You probably ran out somehow, right?" He questioned while smiling brighter than last time. " Well there's no point in you going back now since lessons are almost over so you can just hide in my bag. I just need to go to the main office first to drop off these papers that sensei gave me." He explained then stood up and made his way to the office with me trailing behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we got back from the office Takeshi gently picked me up and hid me in his arms, which wasn't hard since I was really small in his arms, and made his way into the classroom through the back door since it was a quicker way to his desk, which was in the back corner of the classroom. As he sat down at his desk he quickly but gently put my in his bag.

The class went on as every other class would. It was pretty boring. No, wait, scratch that, it was extremely boring. But after a while I started thinking, having all this time to spare in the classroom I could think about a way I could turn back.

Nothing. Completely nothing came to mind except the worst possible idea.

Ask Reborn for help? Impossible. There was no way I was going to stoop that low! Then again I could go to Shamal for help, I wouldn't mind asking him but then again he could and would probably tell Reborn or someone else. Ether way Reborn's going to find out.

Spending so much time thinking about how I could turn back I didn't notice I was in a changing room.

The guys changing room.

Full of guys. Getting changed.

What happened while I was thinking? I thought the lesson in the classroom was the last lesson for them. But now that I think about it, I am with Takeshi and he always has baseball practice after school so I guess its okay to wait a while.

I was still in Takeshi's bag when he placed it gently on the long, wooden bench in the middle of the room. " Wait here while I go get changed, okay?" He said lifting me out of his bag and onto the bench when all the others had left the room, smiling the whole time. "Okay (Nya)" I said back. He then rubbed my head and walked over to the lockers that were neatly lined up against the wall.

Once he had gotten a big bag out of his locker, he walked back over to the bench, placed his bag down and quickly started to get changed. Unbuttoning his shirt and taking it from his body, he place it nearly on the bench then reached into the big bag and took out a white shirt and put it on.

As he reached for the belt on his pants I kinda got the idea of what was going to happen next. So I swiftly turned my body fully around without being too obvious. I'm sorry, I'm not hat kinda of girl. I can only see the body of my boyfriend...

A few seconds had passed by and I could now hear him zipping his big bag back up so I turned around only to find him running towards the exit with a baseball bat in his hands.

"Hey! (Nya!)" I said trying to get his attention before he left. He seemed to notice my plea and turn around to find me now at his feet. He gave me a little smile then fully walked out of the door with me in his arms. "Gomen. I'm really late..." He explained while jogging towards what looked like a race track.

Finally arriving at the race track I notice the few people that were there. "Ah! Yamamoto-kun! You finally made it. Reborn was going to kill me if you were going to be late... but, he's not here yet... Thank goodness..." Tsuna sighed, relieved. "Yea. Sorry for being late, I was kept behind for longer than I thought I would be." Takeshi explained. " You stupid baseball- nut! Do you know how long we've been waiting?!" There could have been any more things that have come out of his mouth about how late Takeshi was and that he was making his precious Judanne wait but Tsuna cut him of by asking the simplest of questions.

" Why do you have a cat in your arm? Isn't it supposed to be with Shamal?" Everything went silent as they all laid their eyes on me. 'It's been silent for a while now, why is no one answering back?' I thought to myself. It's not that I hated silence, it was the best at times, but when you've been turned into a cat and no one can understand you, you kinda need someone to help on a couple of things.

I looked at each person individually then decided it was time to do something. Anything to break this silence. So with a determined look on my face, I stood up straight, opened my mouth little by little until I was cut off by something from the sky falling straight onto Tsuna. Resulting in a little dent in the race track followed by some bad looking crack.

"Dame-Tsuna. It's rude to talk about others behind their back." Reborn calmly stated as he lept from Tsuna's back and onto the cracked floor. " It's good that you are already here, it saves us the work of finding you or forcing your friends to answer anymore questions." He said looking up at me. 'Friends...' I thought, keeping the cool cat- like expression on my face.

"Ah! Guys!" Dino yelled to us as he ran at full speed with a big bucket of what looked like water. "I've brought what you asked for, Reborn!" He finished off when he came over, obviously out of breath from running. " Good" Reborn said nodding his head a little then looking up at Takeshi. "Catch." He said simply as he threw what looked like a necklace.

As Takeshi dangled in in front of everyone it caught my eyes and I realized, that's my necklace. A plain chain with a little yin and yang circle hanging off it. I must have dropped it somewhere. "Put it on her." Reborn said simply. Everyone looked curiously at me and the necklace, waiting to see why Reborn was so fixated on me and that necklace and what was going to happen.

Placing the necklace around my neck, it dangling off a lot, they all went silent waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. No magical light, no poof of smoke, nothing. To be honest I was kind of hoping it would turn me back but not even that.

There was one thing that happened though, a few seconds after Takeshi put the necklace around my neck, just like Reborn did to Tsuna someone came crashing down on Dino, causing another dent in the race trace and an explosion of smoke. The bucket of water flying up into the air, drops splashing out as it turned, but I was too distracted by the person I knew was behind the smoke.

"Kyoya! (Nyan!)" I yelled happily jumping out of Takeshi's arms unexpectedly and running over to the now clearing smoke. As he noticed my little meow he crouched down onto one leg and I jumped into his arms happily. Standing up and looking effortlessly at the people around him I took the chance to touch his cheek with my small paw. In the few seconds that it happened the huge bucket of water came splashing down onto the both of us, including Dino.

Once again an orange poof of smoke entered my vision as I began to feel different. The orange smoke began to fade away I could see a Hibari Kyoya with a silver bucket over his head. 'Oh no! Is- is he okay?' I thought worriedly slightly touching the edges on the bucket then lifting it up slightly only to panic more. I threw the bucket over and off his head, quickly but gently, then brought my face closer and closer to his until I got a good enough look at his cheek. There was a cut. "I'm so sorry! U-um, what we need to do is um..." I mumbled to myself while looking over the cut with extra care, " Ah! That's right, Dr. Shamal should be able to help." I said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Y-y-y-y-you're... The cat turned into a girl!" Tsuna yelled startling all of us. The smoke finally starting to fade everyone was shocked at what happened, even myself. " I'm back! I'm human again!" I said happily, shooting my arms into the air only to be shocked once again. "M-my hair... It's back to normal.." I sighed as I held my, middle back length slightly wavy light brown, hair in front of my face. "Ah!" I said coming back to reality "This is no time to be flaunting over my hair I have to get you to Dr. Shamal!" I said looking at him seriously touching the opposite cheek the cut was on.

"You're not going anywhere." Reborn cut in holding a gun directed at me, "Not until I get the information I want. Or do you want something to happen to your friends?" He said in a somewhat serious yea amused tone. "What have you done?" I questioned back, fully serious. He sighed then placed the gun away or should I say it transformed into a cameloin? "Let's not talk here. Meet me on the roof after you've gone to the nurses office." He said walking away then turning his head around slightly. " and Tsuna, make sure she gets there." He said sternly.


End file.
